Crowfeather's Story
by SilverReed
Summary: Crowfeather's life from his point of view from when he was a kit in the nursery to a warrior of WindClan.
1. Chapter 1

**According to you peoples ritual, I shall say I do not own warriors or any of these cats names or the Warriors series. And I shall pled to never call any of these names already taken by Erin Hunter as my own. Ok, now that that's done with, onto the story!**

Chapter 1

Crowkit scuffled around in the moss bed. His mother watched him from nearby with warm eyes. Paw-steps sounded from outside the nursery and he stopped his game. A black tom with a misshapen paw padded in, nuzzling his mother first. The gray she-cat looked down at him with a smile. Suddenly, a black cat pushed his way into the den. Crowkit watched his mother stand up and looked anxiously at the newcomer.

"What is the news for TigerClan?" she asked quietly.

"There is no sign of them. There has not been even the scent of them on our territory for the past moon," the black cat answered. He glanced at Crowkit, who looked wonderingly at him.

"But we should still be on the lookout," the she-cat said uneasily.

"Ashfoot, we all are tired. There is no reason for TigerClan to attack us. ThunderClan seems to be their main target," the black tom nuzzled her comfortingly. "I would rather spend time with you and Crowkit instead of going around patrolling the borders."

"Deadfoot, you're our deputy. You have an excuse to be busy," Ashfoot's eyes glowed for a second, then turned away. "TigerClan still might attack us. I believe we should be on the lookout."

"We will," Deadfoot promised. "And besides, Crowkit will be soon ready for his apprentice ceremony." Crowkit's eyes gleamed in anticipation.

"Deadfoot!" a voice called from outside. A brown tabby poked his head in. He padded in. "Deadfoot, Tallstar wants you to organize hunting patrols."

"I'll be there, Onewhisker," Deadfoot sighed and stood up. Crowkit glanced at his father's misshapen paw, remembering his father's harsh and important life and job. Deadfoot touched noses with Ashfoot tenderly and leaned down to nuzzle Crowkit affectionately. Crowkit watched him pad out of the den before settling down to play in the mossy nest again.

_&&&&_

Crowkit was dozing off in the nest when a shriek tore the air. He leapt out of the nest, his fur on the end. Ashfoot was on her paws looking around with alarm. Whitetail and Morningflower crouched at the back of the nest with their terrified kits. Ashfoot pushed Crowkit back with them and crouched, shivering.

"TigerClan has attacked!" a yowl sounded. A tabby tom burst into the nest, glancing around. Crowkit sniffed the air and made pitiful whimpers, as he did not recognize the scent. The tabby cat saw the three queens and their kits and pounced. A battle cry sounded and a black tom bowled the tabby over. Ashfoot joined in with Whitetail and Morningflower. The tabby backed away, then turn-tailed and fled. Another shriek sounded outside. Morningflower gasped and sped out of the den, Deadfoot following. Ashfoot glanced at Crowkit and then at Whitetail.

"Whitetail, guard the kits. I need to help," she ordered. The younger cat obeyed. Crowkit hid behind Whitetail's legs, shivering with the other kits. There were sounds of fighting outside the den for the longest time. Then Crowkit heard silence except the voice of an angry tom. He heard the agonizing howl of Morningflower and the sound of movement of many cats. Another howl sounded, for the loss of everything. Whitetail crept towards the den entrance and gasped. Crowkit bounded past her and glanced around at the scene with wide, fearful eyes. Some dead TigerClan cats were lying on the ground, but more of the bodies of WindClan cats. He saw Mudclaw limp out of the forest with some ThunderClan cats. He recognized the pelt of orange flame of the Clan leader, Firestar, as he remembered Oatwhisker's tale of how he and his friend saved WindClan. He then saw Morningflower hunched over a motionless body. He began to fill with dread as he realized it was Gorsepaw, the apprentice who often played with him and the other kits before. He glanced around with worry, as he did not see Ashfoot. Then he saw her with lying down glancing around with shock.

"Deadfoot," she softly whispered. Crowkit glanced around and his blood turned to ice. There on the ground lay Deadfoot, his father, and the greatest warrior and deputy, dead on the ground. He raced over.

"Father!" he howled. He buried himself in his father's pelt, whimpering. Blackness came over him and he sank in the black fur.

**(Btw, this is my first story so of course it's rushed and horrible but please hold the tomatoes and do not aim a single one at me. :) And as I said, it's horrible and rushed, but please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter's kinda short, but Chapter 3 will be longer, I promise! And although I do not own Robinpaw (Robinwing), I did make up the name Woodpaw, so yea.  
**

**Chapter 2**

"I say these words before the body of Deadfoot so his spirit may see and approve of my choice. Mudclaw will be the new deputy of WindClan," Tallstar, the leader of WindClan, glanced up at the stars of Silverpelt. Crowkit stared hollowly at them, wondering if everything he actually heard about them looking over them was really true.

"But to change his horrible mood, Crowkit, come forward," Tallstar beckoned him over with his long tail. Crowkit blinked in surprise and obeyed.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Crowpaw," Tallstar glanced down at Crowpaw, who glanced up in surprise. Then Tallstar looked around at the warriors below him. "Mudclaw," he began. "You are ready for another apprentice after Webfoot has become a warrior. I expect you to pass on everything I taught you to this young apprentice and share with him your skills."

"Er, of course," Mudclaw looked surprised. Crowpaw reached up to touch noses with his mentor. At any other time, he would have been excited, but instead he was filled with sorrow. He padded away, his tail drooping and ears flat. Ashfoot followed him, stopped, and padded over to the warriors den. He scented TigerClan and icy fury shot through him. He would avenge the death of his father by killing Tigerstar, leader of TigerClan. He could only guess it was him who killed his father. His eyes blazed as he settled down by the nursery instead of his own den.

"Crowpaw, you need to stay in the dens. With TigerClan still out there, it isn't safe to be outside your own dens," a voice sounded. Crowpaw looked up to see Robinpaw, another apprentice, stare at him.

"You're not my mentor, so you can't tell me what to do," Crowpaw replied, his eyes on the ground.

"Yes, but I am older than you and almost a warrior. And Tallstar ordered me to send for you. I know you are saddened over this whole event, but sitting around moping will not help." At the sight of raw grief in his eyes, Robinpaw softened her voice. "This is your first night as an apprentice and you get to sleep in the apprentice's den with me and Woodpaw. It's lonely with just the two of us." Crowpaw simply got up and stalked to the apprentice den, Robinpaw following.

**As promised before, Chapter 3 will be longer. So read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this chapter is not as long as I expected it should be... but at least chapter 4 will come sooner! So...read and review!**

A call sounded from outside the den, rousing Crowpaw from his deep slumber. He staggered out of the den, half awake and sat in front of the Boulder, Tallstar on top. Robinpaw was already there and listening attentively. Woodpaw joined him a moment later while other cats formed a crowd.

"You all know how TigerClan attacked yesterday. He left WindClan and ThunderClan with a message to meet at Fourtrees with our final decision whether to join them or not. As you should already know, we have chosen no as and answer and so have ThunderClan. We will stand and fight if we have to," Tallstar announced. There were yowls of support from the crowd, but some cats exchanged uneasy glances.

Robinpaw leapt to her paws, suddenly. "We will be crushed! We are all tired and weak from yesterday's battle and we won't stand a chance! And how do we know ThunderClan won't bale and leave us as the only single Clan in the forest!" she protested.

"Are you calling us weak?" Crowpaw bristled. Meows of protest and defiance sounded as cats started arguing. Tallstar waved his tail to silence them.

"Robinpaw raises a good point," he started. Robinpaw lifted her chin as if she had made a point. But Tallstar continued, "But if we do not stand with ThunderClan, we will be left alone to defend for ourselves. And we know for a fact ThunderClan will stay with us. But if they don't, then we have no other choice other than to join.

"But anyways, we shall meet them at Fourtrees today! And I will bring each and every one of my warriors, except Whitetail, who must care for her kits. Elders will join her in the nursery, and Whitetail is in charge. Crowpaw, you know of no fighting moves, so you will stay in the nursery with them," Tallstar ordered. "WindClan, let's go!"

Crowpaw bristled with fury. Did Tallstar think he was a kit? But he had to obey his leader. He knew loyalty was the most important skill. Tallstar was like his grandfather. He watched Woodpaw look at him sadly while Robinpaw follow the Clan proudly with her head held. Reluctantly, he padded into the nursery, settling down while Whitetail's kits played.

&&&

Crowpaw closed his eyes for a second, and then reopened them to gasp in astonishment. He was at Fourtrees, but there was no war. He saw cats but realized that they were not WindClan cats, but StarClan cats! He looked in the rankings of StarClan and joyfully bounded forward to his father, who suddenly disappeared. Confused, Crowpaw glanced around to see no more cats. Suddenly, he saw a large orange cat with jet black stripes and a majestic golden one with a flame around its neck. Crowpaw watched in awe as the tiger and lion, from the elder's stories, pounced at each other. Suddenly, as the paws touched, a bone fell to the ground and felled one tree. Crowpaw realized, in horror, that it was the great oak that was closest to WindClan. In the trees place, a wailing cry sounded and everything disappeared.

**You could say that was a prophecy, but if it is, it's pretty quick. Anyway, review! Chapter 4 will come up soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

Crowpaw awoke in the nursery, suddenly, hearing pawsteps of WindClan. He bolted out of the den and greeted them. He touched noses with Woodpaw and asked, "How was it? Did you guys fight?"

"No, TigerClan was going to attack, but with a Clan called BloodClan. The leader killed Tigerstar for ordering his Clan, and Firestar bought us four days. On the fourth day, at dawn, we are to meet at Fourtrees to give BloodClan their decision. Either to let them take over the forest and leave, or fight them," Woodpaw looked worried.

"Well, at least this means I have time to learn how to fight," Crowpaw sighed.

"Which we will start today," Mudclaw's voice sounded behind them. He pointed his nose to farther out on the moor. "Let's go now."

"What are we learning?"

"What do you think? We're learning attack and defense. We need to shape you up for the battle with BloodClan." Mudclaw led Crowpaw out to an empty space. "Now although most apprentices learn to catch prey first, you will be learning battle first. Now attack me." Crowpaw hesitated before leaping up at Mudclaw, who crouched down low. Crowpaw went rolling over and landed sprawled out on the grass.

"Never do that in battle," Mudclaw growled, his whiskers twitching in amusement. He padded over to Crowpaw's side. Crowpaw suddenly leapt up and lunged at Mudclaw, who dodged easily.

"Do not look where you will attack, and do not tense your muscles if you will go for a surprise attack. Smart warriors will know. BloodClan isn't what I'd call smart, but you can't take any chances. Try again," Mudclaw faced Crowpaw, who got up lopsided. He heaved himself off the ground and swiped at Mudclaw, who swiped back, catching Crowpaw's ear. Shaking his head furiously to get rid of the buzzing, Crowpaw backed off.

"You're just going on headfirst without stopping to think. That makes you weak," Mudclaw retorted. Crowpaw raced around Mudclaw and leapt onto his mentors back, not letting go. Mudclaw hissed in surprise and fell on his back. Mudclaw rolled over and over until Crowpaw loosened and fell off.

"Not so weak after all, am I?" Crowpaw put his head up arrogantly.

"No, you're not. But I'll attack you and see how you do," Mudclaw replied, looking slightly impressed.

&&&

Crowpaw stood up glancing back at the moor, wondering if he would ever see it again. Tallstar gathered up his warriors to battle, leaving only Whitetail's kits and the elders behind. Woodpaw stood by him, glancing around. He let out a warning yowl as cats approached. Crowpaw whipped around and watched two cats pad over to Tallstar.

"Relax; it is only Ravenpaw and Barley to help with BloodClan," Tallstar yowled to his warriors.

Robinpaw leapt to her paws. "We don't need their help! Go home! We only want Clan cats helping us, not some loners who think they can fight!" she hissed at them. Crowpaw rolled his eyes, Woodpaw shaking his head.

"Robinpaw, I'd like to see you fight any better than them. I can beat you in a swipe of a paw," the dark brown apprentice retorted.

"And have you forgotten how these cats saved our lives when we were driven out of our home?" Crowpaw added. Robinpaw sat down, fury burning in her eyes.

"That is enough! No more fighting within our Clan. Today, we are fighting the outer threat of BloodClan and save our forest!" Tallstar started toward Fourtrees, warriors following. Woodpaw and Crowpaw exchanged glances before following as well. Taking a deep breath, Crowpaw glanced back at his home once again. But then with a surge of confidence, he faced Fourtrees. The Clans would win the forest, he just knew it.

&&&

The battle came on sooner than Crowpaw hoped. This little cat, no bigger than himself, had called himself Scourge and BloodClan's leader and he had barely said 'Attack' before all the cats came charging at them. Even with RiverClan, ThunderClan, and ShadowClan at his side, he felt like they were off to a bad start. He slashed away at the cat he was attack until it retreated to the bushes, hissing. He caught a glimpse of two brown pelts fighting side by side at a huge black and white warrior. Woodpaw and Robinpaw seemed to not need any help, so he hurled himself at a ragged gray rogue. Even though he had won those two short battles, he felt himself weakening. There were way too many rogues attacking, and they wouldn't give up. He started to haul himself towards the medicine cat when he heard a loud wail sound from the battle. Crowpaw froze. It was the wail from his dream! He turned around and his eyes widened in shock as he saw its owner.


	5. Chapter 5

**It makes me sad to think I'd actually kill off one of my characters so early in the story, but Woodpaw isn't in the allegiances and it's better off with more than two apprentices (Weaselpaw doesn't come until later). So, read and review.**

Crowpaw gasped in shock as he saw the limp, dark brown body lying there. Robinpaw was nudging her brother to wake up, but he wouldn't. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. Crowpaw's shock and sorrow was replaced with an even greater fury. He let out a battle cry and hurled himself at the cat Robinpaw and Woodpaw had been attacking. The rogue, Bone, backed away so Crowpaw landed harmlessly in front of him. Robinpaw had disappeared and suddenly she came back with almost all the apprentices of all the Clans with her. They all leaped at Bone, who started running, everyone after him. Crowpaw raced as well, hissing and spitting at the rogue. They leapt on top of Bone and swarmed around him. A dark gray apprentice slashed constantly at Bone's throat, but it scratched harmlessly through his fur. Crowpaw helped and stepped off as Bone died. The dark gray apprentice let out a hoarse mew of triumph. Crowpaw noticed another cat come over, pulling off one apprentice, a dark tabby. A tortoiseshell hissed in rage and hurled herself at the attacker.

"Let go of my brother!" she hissed, leaping. Crowpaw suddenly recognized the attacker. His mind went back to five days ago when he was in the nursery and an attack was outside. A tabby tom had leapt in the den and attacked them, his father saving them and chasing the intruder out. His mind flashed forward to this day and saw that same tabby tom attacking them. With rage, he leapt as well, all the other apprentices following and they chased the tabby into the bushes. Within this turmoil, he glanced around at the apprentices who had helped him avenge his friend's death and chased the cat that would have killed him. They started to chase another cat, so Crowpaw followed, his eyes straying to a silver tabby apprentice. Shaking his head, he put himself back in battle, and leapt on top of the rogue they were chasing, clinging on. All the other apprentices attacked as well.

"Scourge is dead!" a wail sounded from somewhere within the battle. BloodClan cats froze, and the cat they were attacking fled, throwing Crowpaw off. All the rogues started fleeing, wailing with realization that their invincible leader was dead. Crowpaw sat in confusion there, and realized the battle had been won. It seemed to have gone so quickly.

"Crowpaw, Robinpaw, come with us!" Tallstar meowed, passing by them with Morningflower and Mudclaw. Crowpaw leapt in and joined their chase after the terrified Blood Clan warriors. Crowpaw felt avenged for Woodpaw's death, and when he got back, he went straight to where his limp body was. He bent down and grabbed Woodpaw's scruff, dragging him towards the way to WindClan. Tallstar was rounding up some warriors to go back, ordering to take all dead WindClan warriors with them. Crowpaw padded over, and dropped Woodpaw in front of Tallstar, who looked startled.

"Who did this?" he asked.

"Bone," Crowpaw answered briefly, glancing down at his paws. Tallstar started to bristle, glancing around and he added, "But I killed him with the help of other apprentices from all Clans."

Tallstar hesitated before meowing, "You did well in this battle. Your father would have been proud." Sorrow passed through the elderly cat's eyes. Deadfoot had been his deputy for a long time. He continued. "However, you cannot become a warrior when you have only been an apprentice for five days. You're obviously a great fighter, so it won't be too long." Crowpaw bowed his head, and the elderly cat turned away, calling over more warriors. Crowpaw still kept his head bowed, thinking of the deaths of his two friends, Gorsepaw and Woodpaw, his father's, and more Clan members. Fire blazed in his eyes as he vowed to become a loyal warrior and one of the greatest of the forest.

**(Chapter 6 will be up soon enough) **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is kinda like an introduction to Midnight of the New Prophecy Series. I'm not sure when Bluestar died, but I suspect she died in fall, or leaf-fall (it says it was a year from then in Midnight). But either way, it is late greenleaf and it's so confusing with the seasons, but anyways, please read and review! **

_In late greenleaf…_

Crowpaw sniffed the air suspiciously as he sensed nearby activity. The scent was familiar yet filled with the scent of ice and mystery. He padded through the bushes, and glanced around. His heart seemed to stop when he saw a black cat sit in the middle. Glancing down at the cat's paws, he noticed one was misshapen.

"Hello, Crowpaw," Deadfoot mewed. "A dark hour has come to the forest. A new prophecy must be fulfilled if the Clans are to survive. You have been chosen to meet with three other cats at the new moon, and you must listen to what midnight tells you."

"Listen to what midnight tells you," Crowpaw echoed. "How can midnight tell us anything?" But Deadfoot was gone, leaving Crowpaw to stand there in bewilderment.

"What did you say, Crowpaw?" a small light brown apprentice asked, half asleep.

"Nothing, Weaselpaw, so go back to sleep," Crowpaw mewed, padding out of the den. A light tabby bounded into the den.

"Thistlepaw, wake up! It's time for training!" Crowpaw heard a muffle mew of protest from within. Robinpaw had gotten her warrior ceremony after the battle of BloodClan and was renamed Robinwing. She had also gotten her apprentice at the beginning of greenleaf. Crowpaw did not envy her one bit, though; he knew his own warrior ceremony would be coming up soon. He padded over to the fresh kill pile, pleased to know that it was plentiful. Grabbing one of the rabbits, he pulled it over to a rock by the nursery to eat. He thought over the dream. Perhaps he was just imagining it. After all, he missed his father, and it wouldn't be peculiar if he dreamt about his father.

"Hey Crowpaw, are you going to the Gathering tonight?" Crowpaw looked up and the thoughts of the dream were put aside. Weaselpaw stood in front of him, looking quite happy.

"Er, I have no clue, but probably. Are you going?" he asked, guessing the answer was probably yes.

"Yup! It's my first time too," Weaselpaw gave a skip of joy.

"Congratulations. Er, I'll go ask Mudclaw if I'm on the list. See you around," Crowpaw got up, dipped his head and padded away, again thinking about the dream still.

&&&

_At the Gathering_

Crowpaw glanced around the place and padded over to join other apprentices. He dipped his head in greeting as they all turned to him.

"Hey, Crowpaw, how's everything," a small brown apprentice greeted.

"Well enough," he mewed. Shrewpaw, the apprentice, glanced at him, his whiskers twitching disbelievingly. But he argued the case no more. Soon, ShadowClan slipped in. As soon as Blackstar, ShadowClan's leader, leapt onto the rock, Leopardstar yowled to start the meeting.

The Gathering went on normally through ThunderClan's news. Crowpaw listened while Tallstar got Leopardstar's permission for his Clan to drink at RiverClan because of the drought. He felt relieved but that wasn't bugging him very much.

"Is that what was bothering you?" Shrewpaw asked. "Well, it's all right now, right?"

"Yea," Crowpaw tried to sound convincing. Luckily, Shrewpaw believed it. Blackstar stated how his Clan needed no water, and Shrewpaw remarked how he did not believe that. Crowpaw nodded his head, half listening. Could the drought be the trouble StarClan prophesized for? Leopardstar said how there were kits, and then moved on to the news of two new warriors, Hawkfrost and Mothwing. Crowpaw was distracted, barely noticing the yowls of protest around him. He never did learn why, as he was dazing off, thinking about the dream. He soon realized all the Clans started to break up. Crowpaw glanced around, wondering if any other cat had gotten this crazy dream. No one in WindClan seemed to have it. He shrugged and decided, if there were going to be any other three cats, they'd meet at Fourtrees. He prickled with nervousness at the thought of any danger. What else could possibly go wrong for me, though, he thought miserably. His tail trailing on the ground, he followed WindClan out.

**Chapter 7 will be up soon enough, but until then, review! It's kinda boring to be writing what has already happening, and I'm not sure if I should skip to the part with Feathertail and the cougar on the mountain, or go through the whole thing. I don't know if it's boring or not to readers, so if you could tell what you want by reviewing. But until the journey starts, I'll keep writing from Midnight so it doesn't look awkward to do a little of the boring part of midnight, and straight to something totally different. Or should I go to where they figure out what midnight is/means. So, yea. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I realized Chapter 6 was bad, and I'll try to make it better. Most of this chapter was exactly like Midnight's with some new stuffs, but I'll give all the credit to Erin Hunter's books which I do not own. Read and review!**

Crowpaw hid in the bushes, glancing out. He saw five other cats at Fourtrees and he stood there, confused. Getting up and pushing through the bushes, he mewed, "This can't be right! Deadfoot said there were only supposed to be four of us."

"You!" a tabby tom whipped around and spat. Crowpaw recognized him from the patrol he was on earlier that day.

"Yes me," Crowpaw retorted, glancing around the place. He recognized Squirrelpaw, another cat he met on the patrol, and Brambleclaw, the tabby tom. Both were ThunderClan cats. He turned around and recognized the silver tabby she-cat, Feathertail, and he brother, Stormfur, both RiverClan cats. He also knew the Shadowclan she-cat was the same cat as the one he saw at the Gathering, and was named Tawnypelt.

"This is a WindClan cat, right? Undersized specimen, isn't he?" Tawnypelt looked him up and down. Fury shot through Crowpaw and he snarled. Was she calling him small? Brambleclaw said something to her that Crowpaw didn't hear.

"You had the dream too?" Crowpaw heard Feathertail ask. He turned to her, and realized the question was directed to her.

"I spoke with our old deputy, Deadfoot," he mewed. Grief passed through him but he refused to show it. "He told me to meet three other cats at the new moon."

"Then that's one cat from each Clan. We're all here," Feathertail sounded relieved. Brambleclaw again replied something, yet Crowpaw didn't hear. He thought of the dream and the joy of seeing Deadfoot again. But he also thought of his confusion that he still felt now.

"Do you know what this is about?" Crowpaw asked Feathertail in particular.

"If it were _me_," Squirrelpaw meowed suddenly, "I'd be a bit less quick to believe in these dreams. If there was really trouble on its way, do you think StarClan would come to you first, before the Clan leaders or medicine cats?"

"Then how do you explain it," Brambleclaw mewed defensively. "Why else would we all have had the same dream?"

"Maybe you've all been stuffing yourselves with too much fresh-kill?"

Crowpaw's anger rose, and he whipped around hissing. "Who asked you anyways?"

"I can say what I like. I don't need your permission. You're not even a warrior!" Squirrelpaw retorted.

"Nor are you!" Crowpaw hissed in rage. Even if he was an apprentice, he was almost a warrior and much older than her. "What are you doing here, anyway? You didn't have the dream. No cat wants you here."

"I don't see them falling over themselves to welcome you, either," she growled. Crowpaw didn't hear anything else. Lashing his tail angrily, he sprang at Squirrelpaw. A weight suddenly barreled into his side and Brambleclaw held him down. Crowpaw was furious, but he caught a glimpse of Feathertail looking horrified at him. Crowpaw stopped struggling and the light of battle died from his eyes. Scrambling up, he turned his back to all of them and started smoothing his fur, glaring at each and every one of them. Inside he was thinking of Squirrelpaw voicing his worries. If that were just a dream, Deadfoot did not visit him and he was still missing his father by dreaming some strange dreams about him. He thought of his father's ominous words, and it echoed around in his head. Then he listened in on the conversation. Nothing was happening and he began to believe in Squirrelpaw's words.

"We were all fools to come. The dreams meant nothing. There's no prophecy, no danger, and even if there were, the warrior code should be enough to protect the forest." Crowpaw glared at everyone and turned around to leave. "I'm going back to camp." Thought, inside, his words were trying to calm himself, and the thought of the BloodClan war and the TigerClan ambush raced through his mind. He saw his two friends, Gorsepaw and Woodpaw in the grass, and his father lying dead as well. Through his head, he heard the words of StarClan, and fear raced through him. If danger were to come, more cats would die, and if one more beloved cat died, his heart would no longer be able to take the pain, and would break in two.

**At this point, I'm thinking of continuing until the journey starts, and to Twilight. In Twilight, probably to where Leafpaw almost falls off that cliff and Crowfeather does his thing. And somewhere along the lines, perhaps mention Feathertail's death. I'm not the best writer, but whatever. Please review on ideas and just for reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

OK, I'm sorry, but I can't get the story to sound like the start out. So I have no clue how I'm going to write like exactly, but I'm just winging it. I'm jumping to in Starlight (which I accidentally called Twilight… whups) where from then I'll slip into Twilight. I have no clue how that's going to go, but let's see. P So read and no matter how confused or bored (or even sick) you are, review.

Memories filled Crowfeather's mind and brought him back to the cave up on the mountains where Feathertail fell from the rock. He watched Feathertail almost slip on the rock in horror. _I shouldn't have let her fall_ he thought sadly. He leapt forward and grabbed Feathertail by the scruff before she could fall. He hauled her to safety and collapsed on the rock. Suddenly the cave disappeared, and the forest appeared. Blinking, he realized it wasn't Feathertail. Instead of silver fur and blue eyes, there was tabby fur and amber eyes.

"Thank you," Leafpool panted. Then she hastily added, "I must be the last cat you would want to save."

"Is that what you think?" Crowfeather meowed. "Don't you know how I feel about you? And how much I hate myself for feeling that way about another cat so soon after Feathertail's death? I loved her, I really did! How can I love you too? You walk in my dreams, Leafpool."

&&&

Above them in StarClan… 

"A medicine cat in love with a warrior? That goes against all rules of StarClan! And she just became an official medicine cat! Feathertail, this was your work wasn't it! You and Spottedleaf did this!"

A silver she-cat stepped out of the darkness, a tortoiseshell behind her. She spoke defiantly. "The only cure for Crowfeather's heart is to love another cat. Leafpool and him make a perfect couple. She is a medicine cat and she is technically doing her job--curing cats."

"But a medicine cat! Medicine cats can't love, and you know it!"

"Who says medicine cats can't love?" the tortoiseshell stepped forward, bristling.

"I loved, and here I am standing in StarClan, even though I loved, had kits, betrayed my home Clan, and killed my own son," a gray cat growled.

"But Yellowfang, you had the pain of having two kits dead, your love dead, and that one kit surviving."

"Does it matter that she is a medicine cat? The warrior code says medicine cats can't have kits. Just because Crowfeather and Leafpool love each other does not mean they will have kits."

"It is still forbidden. Feathertail, you know Crowfeather is only going to love deeply if you send that message of forgiveness. Never send that message. So our problem is solved."

"How would you like it if your father died when you were a kit, your only friend dead, your mentor betrayed the Clan, you were blamed for leaving them when saving them, your leader from birth was dead, your one love dead, and you start to love another cat to heal the heart, and then StarClan takes that away. He'll hate _me_ for not letting him love again, and think me selfish," Feathertail growled.

"You know what we need? A cat appointed in StarClan for love business," a mew sounded from within the crowd, and a few murmurs of amusement broke out. Feathertail glared out at the crowd, whirled around, and stalked over to the looking pool. She stalked down out of the sky and raced towards Crowfeather.

&&&

Crowfeather desperately tried to find Feathertail. He called out her name and suddenly there was an answer. He slowed down and found the silver tabby in front of him.

"StarClan is angry, but I am not. I am in the past, and this is today. I will not be offended if you love Leafpool instead of me," Feathertail mewed.

"But will you still visit me?" Crowfeather couldn't bear to never see the silver warrior again.

"Of course, but less and less. I will come only once every moon. The night of each Gathering we shall meet," Feathertail mewed. She suddenly glanced upwards as if someone was calling her. "I must go now. Take care, Crowfeather." And with that, she walked up a starry slope to the sky where a star formed, twinkling. Crowfeather glanced at the star and then thought of Leafpool. If StarClan had agreed for them to meet, then it would be so. He padded away, glancing one or two times back to search the stars. Turning away, he hurried off, not caring where he went as he felt like he was in StarClan himself.

**Chapter 9 might be written the same way so if you don't like it, well, review and maybe I can change it. Review peoples, quick! (Oh, and I'll give Erin Hunter credit for the first part of this short chappie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, sry for not posting for a long time, but for some reason there were two giant projects both due on the same day... and that day happened to be today (don't ask me why not Friday instead...). And I kinda ran out of ideas... anyways, R&R!**

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Blazepaw," Onestar announced. Two kits were bouncing around below him, one white with a tinge of gray, and the other blue-gray and black with a white stripe on his nose. Crowfeather noticed how the little white tom was shivering with excitement while the other tom was staring at his leader, waiting calmly. Onestar, who had gotten his name the night before, continued. "Crowfeather, you are ready for your first apprentice. You are loyal, swift, and strong. I expect you will pass on all you know to this young apprentice."

Crowfeather looked surprised and padded forward and mewed, "Yes, Onestar." Then he touched noses with Blazepaw, padding off to the side with him. Onestar turned to the other kit and started off with the traditional speech again. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, he shall be known as Icepaw. And Whitetail, you will be his mentor. You are dedicated and skilled. I expect you will pass on all I've taught to you to this young apprentice."

Crowfeather watched them touch noses and soon they joined him on the side. He looked down at Blazepaw with pride, yet the apprentice still stared intently at his leader. Something flashed in the little kit's eyes but Crowfeather couldn't tell what. _Maybe it was respect_, he thought, and pushed the thought to the side. He was excited for his first apprentice, but his fur prickled uneasily as he stared at his apprentice now.

"Leafpool?" Crowfeather whispered. He was sitting by the woodland, glancing around. The tabby padded toward him, and dipped her head. But she had a troubled look in her eyes.

"I wonder if I was really meant to be a medicine cat. I mean, Cinderpelt told me about Yellowfang, but she had many losses from breaking the warrior code. And it affected the other Clans as well… Brokenstar, that is," she stared down at her paws.

"Don't worry. Leave it to StarClan to decide for that, and if they were so angry anyways, then they wouldn't let Feathertail accept, right?"

"Yea…but--"

"Crowfeather? Where are you?" a shrill voice called. Crowfeather's eyes widened as he recognized Blazepaw's voice. He shoved Leafpool back and she raced off. He leapt away and bumped into his apprentice, who had grown since his apprentice ceremony two moons ago.

"Blazepaw? What are you doing here?"

"I followed you. I wanted to see if my tracking skills were good," Blazepaw glanced up at Crowfeather. "What were you doing at ThunderClan border anyways?"

"Er, I was, um, checking the border. Use your scent. Can't you smell ThunderClan scent fresh? I was worried maybe they'd cross the border, but they haven't, it seems," Crowfeather said quickly. Blazepaw sniffed the air and then turned to Crowfeather, his eyes wide.

"You're right! Why would they renew scent markings so late at night? We should report to Onestar," Blazepaw started towards camp when Crowfeather stopped him.

"We don't need to report it to Onestar since they never crossed the border, right?" Crowfeather mewed nervously. Blazepaw narrowed his eyes and stared at his mentor, but merely dipped his head. Worried that he might catch on, Crowfeather added, "Why don't I tell Onestar. Though, if you tell any other cat, make sure to add in that it isn't an attack. I mean, it's a little odd so we should check it out, but they haven't passed the border."

"Couldn't they be spying?" Blazepaw suggested. Crowfeather shrugged. "Maybe," he sighed. "Let's get back to the camp."

**Short chapter... Reviews appreciated peoples!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ack! All my ideas are horrible.. anyways, I'm sad to kill off cats so early in the story, but there's gotta be some kind of conflict going on. So read and review!**

It was dawn by the time Crowfeather and Blazepaw arrived to the camp, and at once he knew something was wrong. Everyone gathered around Onestar, their heads bent down low. Crowfeather leapt forward and shoved his way through the crowd and stood, rigid in shock as he saw Tornear lying on the ground in front of Onestar. He was silent for a long moment before asking in a shocked and furious voice, "Who did this?"

Onestar shook his head helplessly to show he did not know. At this, Blazepaw, who was by Crowfeather's side, spoke up. "I know who it was! Crowfeather and I caught scent of ThunderClan marking their boundaries in the middle of the night! They probably did this! We should attack!"

"No!" Crowfeather blurted out and everyone's gaze turned to him. "I--I mean, they were patrolling their borders at an unusual time, but their scent didn't pass the border. It's more likely RiverClan or ShadowClan did this."

Onestar flicked his tail doubtfully. "But that would only mean ThunderClan is working with them. And it could have been a rogue."

"I think you might like to know that StarClan spoke to me," a voice rumbled. Crowfeather turned around to see Barkface padding over. He continued, "_When stars flash from above the harmony will break from flames._"

This news was greeted by silence. Crowfeather looked to his paws and his mind reeled. One cat called out, "When did you get this prophecy?"

"The last time I went to share tongues with StarClan, before Onestar's ceremony," Barkface answered.

"When the next fire comes, we can worry, but until then," Blazepaw snorted. Crowfeather whipped around to glare at his apprentice. But before he could answer, Robinwing leapt to her paws

"You're interpreting only one part of it--the flames. And you're not a medicine cat or a leader so who asked you," she hissed. Flashing her gaze to Crowfeather, she spat, "You obviously do not know how to train an apprentice. All you've managed to teach him is to have a sharp tongue and be smug."

"You're not a medicine cat either!" Blazepaw hissed, but Crowfeather didn't listen. He leapt at Robinwing and bowled her over, clawing her.

"Crowfeather! This is the second time I've had to stop you from fighting when there is no need to," Onestar intercepted the fight and pinned Crowfeather to the ground. The gray warrior was furious.

"Didn't you hear what she said?" he hissed. Then he realized it wasn't Onewhisker he was talking to--it was Onestar. He awkwardly scrambled up, glaring at Robinwing. Blazepaw stood defiantly beside him, then meeting his gaze shrank back.

"Yes, I did, but the danger obviously comes from the other Clans, not from within the Clan. Our Clan's problems have come and gone," Onestar replied.

"Or has it?" Barkface growled.

&&&

Crowfeather offered to patrol the ThunderClan borders, and Ashfoot was pleased to think that her son was taking responsibility for the Clan. He went blindly towards the border where he sniffed uncertainly. However, he did not see Leafpool. He walked up and down on the border line for to him felt like hours when he heard a shriek in the air. He raced towards the cry, then realizing he had crossed ThunderClan border. He heard no other shriek so he padded towards the border. Suddenly a little white bundle crashed into him, and Crowfeather leapt back in surprise. Icepaw looked around wildly and then raced to Crowfeather's paws.

"ShadowClan and RiverClan are attacking us," he panted breathlessly. Crowfeather didn't need to hear anymore. He sprinted towards camp, the cries of battle get louder. He leapt into the clearing and almost at once was bowled over. He slashed at his attacker and hurled himself at another cat. He looked around hopelessly. _There's too many_, he thought. He caught sight of Weaselpaw and hissed to him, "Go to ThunderClan and get help." The apprentice nodded, bleeding from his ear, and hobbled as fast as he could away from the fighting. He looked around for Onestar desperately when he heard a caterwaul rise from within the battle. His mind flashed back to the day at Fourtrees where he heard a wail just like it from Woodpaw. Although he betrayed his Clan, he heard Mudclaw's howl in terror when the tree fell. Suddenly he found himself at the old WindClan camp when he was still a kit in the nursery. A wail had sounded from outside the den. And there he found many cats dead, including his father Deadfoot. And now he was back at the new camp, the former TigerClan again attacking. But this time he was a warrior, and this time he found other cats dead. And this time the cat in front of him lying dead was Ashfoot.

**That went by really fast.. and I'm so sad to have to kill off Ashfoot so soon after she's become deputy, but we all know (or should I say, most people believe) she had to go sometime, whether to retirement or death. And everyone thinks Crowfeather should become deputy, but I don't think it would be as simple as that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sadly enough, I'm making this the last chappie. Kinda quick but I had to cram everything in... so R&R**

Looking up, he saw Russetfur standing above Ashfoot, looking at her in mock pity as if to wonder how the WindClan deputy could be this weak. Rage pulsed through Crowfeather as he hurtled himself at the Shadowclan deputy who screeched in surprise. Pinning her down he was ready to slash his claws at her throat. Suddenly the breath was knocked out of him as he rolled to the side. A lithe orange shape knocked him away and slashed across Russetfur's face. Screaming, the deputy ran off, yowling to her warriors to come.

"You just let her go!" Crowfeather spat. "She's gotten away with it!"

"Warriors don't kill unless they really need to," the Firestar panted. Crowfeather stared at him in fury and lashed his tail. He whirled around and threw himself at a RiverClan warrior, who just rolled over. With a jolt, Crowfeather realized it was Hawkfrost, the cat that led betrayal over his Clan. Crowfeather leapt at him without thinking and the tabby swatted him aside with a massive paw. Crowfeather lost balance and landed awkwardly on the ground. He braced himself for a blow when a battle cry was heard from above him. He saw Squirrelflight stop him in mid blow. Wrestling, Squirrelflight was pinned to the side and let out a desperate cry for help. Crowfeather tried to summon up enough strength but another RiverClan warrior got in the way. Crowfeather sliced the warriors nose and darted away.

"RiverClan! Retreat!" he heard Hawkfrost yowl. Crowfeather caught sight of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight touching noses and he guessed what had probably happened. Panting, he waited until the last RiverClan warriors left before staggering towards his stunned Clanmates. He saw Onestar and Firestar share tongues quietly. In the meantime, Crowfeather started washing his pelt, deciding against going to Barkface. The medicine cat had enough to deal with and Crowfeather only had minor cuts. He looked up and saw Firestar dip his head and call to his warriors before heading off. Crowfeather padded up to his leader.

"I thought we took care of them. I thought StarClan made it clear I was supposed to be the leader. Maybe they were wrong," Onestar sighed, half to himself. Crowfeather touched the tip of his ear, Onestar shook himself as if rousing out of water and summoned his Clan before Ashfoot and Tornear who had been placed in the center of the clearing.

"I never thought this would happen so soon, but I will say these words before the bodies of Ashfoot and Tornear so they can hear and approve of my choice," Onestar started. He closed his eyes and stayed silent for a very long time. Crowfeather watched him, his fur prickling. Onestar suddenly opened his eyes and announced, "Crowfeather will be the new deputy of WindClan."

This news was greeted by silence. Crowfeather's jaw dropped and he was frozen in silence. He noticed everyone was looking at him expectantly. He stammered, "I--I accept t--this honor, Onestar," not exactly knowing what to say. Slowly, one by one, the Clan meowed in agreement. "Crowfeather! Crowfeather!" they chanted like at his warrior ceremony, pressing around him.

"What about Owlpaw's mentor?" Webfoot called out suddenly as the cheering died away.

"I was getting to that. Grasswind, step forward," Onestar beckoned a young tortoishell forward with his tail. "You are ready for your first apprentice. You had a good mentor in Ashfoot and I except you will pass all you know down to this apprentice to finish his training." The she-cat looked startled but she dipped her head to Onestar and touched noses with the grief-stricken Owlpaw.

"As for ShadowClan and RiverClan…" Onestar began.

"We should attack ShadowClan and RiverClan at dawn! They gave us grief sagging on our pelts so we should get them back!" one little voice interrupted. Crowfeather's heart sunk as he saw Blazepaw with his fur bristling with defiance at Onestar. All the warriors looked at Crowfeather and Onestar gave the black tom a look. Crowfeather swallowed nervously when he realized the others blamed him for Blazepaw's rudeness..

"We are all weak, Blazepaw, and we've been depending too much on ThunderClan's help. If we expect to attack both Clans, we'd need others' help," Crowfeather answered his apprentice.

"So what do we do, just sit around and let them get away with it," Blazepaw protested.

"Help will come, not only against the flames, but for our Clan's survival," Barkface suddenly spoke. "StarClan doesn't have to tell me personally. A spark of hope will come." Crowfeather noticed fear in the medicine cat's eyes. And he heard him say under his breath, "Help from a threat, though." Crowfeather's hope died away, watching the medicine cat in horror. The cat was staring at one cat. Following his gaze, he saw that cat looking down at his paws with an unreadable gaze. A tremor of fear washed through Crowfeather as the cat raised his head and looked straight at Onestar with hunger in his eyes. Crowfeather suddenly knew where the first embers would begin.

**I'm bad a writing endings so I'll probably make a Crowfeather's story 2 or something... so Review and watch for that... er, yea..**


End file.
